


The New Throne

by MrHotCrest



Series: Ménage à Quatre [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Polygamy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robin refuses to meet with Lucina's parents after his polygamous marriage, one of his wives decides to give him some incentive. MUxLucina lemon. You were warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of a mini-series that was requested a while ago. For each of the entries, the requester wanted something "kinky" and that was that. Naturally, I tried to find something suitable for such a description. Hope you enjoy!

**The New Throne**

 

 

"So, what do you say, Robin? Will you come with me to see Mother and Father tonight?" Lucina asked as she stared into her husband's contemplative eyes across the table. For as long as the tactician and princess have been in their special relationship, both knew that the King and Queen of the realm were less than pleased with Robin's polygamous relationship with not one, not two, but three women. And not just any women; all of them the future offspring of the Shepherds.

It wasn't as if the act was taboo in Ylisse, quite the opposite, but it was still a morally shaky ground to tread. Chrom was especially upset because he felt as if his daughter would not get the love she rightfully deserved if two other women were equally viable mates for his best friend. Nevertheless, he eventually relented to the idea. He relented, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I... don't quite know if the fire has been fully extinguished between your father and me, Lucy." The tactician sighed, biting his knuckle at what he could only think Chrom would say after two whole years of marriage and not a word spoken between them.

"I understand your concerns, love. Believe me, I do. But eventually we will have to reestablish our relationship with them and it might as well be tonight."

"Still... I think we should just give it a bit more time. I still haven't even gotten over how Tharja reacted when Noire and I told her about our arrangements. Remember the burning rash? I know I certainly won't forget..." Robin shivered at the mere memory of it all. Thank goodness for Noire's knowledge in the dark arts, or he would probably still be having trouble moving any part of his body.

Lucina cringed at the memory as well. It was utterly horrifying if one were to put it generously. Still, the circumstances were different. Tharja was a psychopathic stalker with a crush, but her parents were good natured. They owe Robin their lives on more than one occasion and to be fair, Lucina was the one who came up with the idea of a multiple party marriage from the start.

Regardless of who started what, what's done is done, and everyone had to live with it. Robin was adamant and quite clear that he was going nowhere tonight, but Lucina would stop at absolutely nothing to make sure we was going to be there. It was the only time they would have to see them for another long period of time, and although Lucina would go alone, she wanted Robin to finally bury this hatchet for good and all.

Rising up from the table, Lucina knew in her head what she could do to make Robin say yes to anything. Slowly, she walked over to the other side of the table. One hand went up to her sleek, blue hair, twirling it around her finger while the other was gracefully dragging itself along the fine wood of the table. Robin watched her move to him, a sight that made his heart flutter. The sensation of the princesses warm fingers trailing up the back of his hand then gliding across the fabric of his coat as it traveled up his arm made his eyes open somewhat wider.

Snaking her hands around his neck and down the front of his shirt to his chest, she whispered very quietly into his ear, "I'll make a deal with you. We can play that game you love so much right now, and in exchange, you come with me to see my parents tonight."

Robin swallowed hard at the offer he was given. she KNEW how much he loved that game, and to use it as leverage like this? It was unfair! It was shameful! It was... it was a really good offer that he didn't want to refuse. Then again, he still didn't like the idea of being skewered on Falchion's tip...

"Can we play it again tonight after we see your parents?" He bargained.

"The offer stands. Going once."

"I dunno. Severa and Noire are due home any minute."

"Going twice..."

"You realize how cruel it is to use that against me, right?"

"Going... Goiiing..."

"Fine! You win. We'll have a round and... then we'll go see your parents..." He sighed in defeat. Lucina smiled proudly and kissed the man on his cheek then ran up the stairs to their bedroom to get prepared for their game. The tactician rubbed his temples at the thought of how Chrom and Lucina's mother would react after years of silence from the two. Every thought kept driving into some negative outcome where he'd end up at the business end of some sort of sharp or blunt instrument.

"Oh Robin~!" Lucina beckoned from the bedroom. Robin tore himself away from the bad thoughts and began trudging up the stairs. At the very least, their game would take his mind off of these thoughts, if only for a few minutes.

Once he reached the bedroom door, he slowly pushed it open to see his wife dressed in stereotypical royal regalia. And only the regalia. Baring the crown, scepter and large flowing cape, she was completely nude, sitting at the edge of their bed, legs crossed with dignity and poise and hands folded across her lap while holding onto the extravagant bejeweled rod.

"Ah! Splendid, I see the new throne has arrived!" Lucina boisterously stated. This was all part of their game, and if the situation were different, Robin would have found it charming in the usual way.

"Hm, but what is this? 'Twould appear my new throne has come with unnecessary bindings." The princess stood from the bed and examined Robin's figure, picking at parts of his outfit.

"This simply will not do." She quickly dropped her scepter with an audible *thunk* and forcefully pulled of the tactician's black coat."This must go." She stated, tossing the hefty garment off to the side.

Then she gripped the hem of his beige shirt and pulled it up and over his head. "No need for this."

Despite his insistence on trying to maintain a brooding demeanor, this was one of his more favored parts of the game. Lucina wrapped her arms around his midsection, pressing her ample breasts against his bare back. Letting her weight take him, Robin leaned forward onto the edge of the bed while her hands continued downward to the two belt straps of his trousers. Each hand expertly unhooked the leather straps, letting the large belt fall to the floor and allowing his roomy pants to allow gravity to take them.

In nothing but his smallclothes, Lucina forced the man onto the bed and rolled him onto his back. With both hands planted triumphantly at her hips, she lifted one foot up and pressed it against the bulge hidden behind his last bastion of clothing. "Oh my. Such a wonderful throne. Truly it is fit for a queen." Gripping the edge of the garment with her toes, Lucina pulled Robin's smallclothes free from him and tossed them away without breaking her stature in the slightest.

With her 'throne' free of it's unnecessary bindings, the queen approached diligently, straddling the man's hips and hugging onto her seat with her warm inner thighs. Robin bit his lower lip, eyes wide and twitchy from the sheer anticipation and the heavy contact his queen was making with his manhood. Rather than take her place immediately, Lucina teased at the object of her attention, vigorously rubbing her moistening slit against the hot skin of her throne. The subtle pulses coursing throughout it and against her closed folds brought a devilish grin to the queen's face. This in particular was her favorite part of the game. She then inched herself forward and changed her position, placing her back at the face of her throne, leaving him only the view of her flowing red cape contrasting against her silky cobalt hair draping overtop of it.

Lifting her hips up just a bit, Lucina teased the tip of her throne by lightly letting it sink within her ever so slightly before lifting herself up and robbing it of her royal insides. She traced a single finger along the hardened shaft of it and once again descended upon it, allowing only for the tip to be engulfed by her queenly opening. Gyrating her hips in little circles, she looked back at the pained expression on Robin's face with utter delight.

"Tell me, who does this magnificent throne belong to?"

"Y-You!" Robin strained.

"Whooo?" The queen began withdrawing once again. "I want to hear complete and total surrender from you. I want you to relinquish your very earnest being to me and call to the highest heavens that the Gods can hear your every word. Now, I ask you again, peasant: Who does this magnificent throne belong to!?" The queen grabbed hold of her seat and squeezed it firmly, her sharpened eyes locked onto it's previous owner.

"It belongs to the noble and radiant Queen Lucina!" He moaned roughly. "Take pity upon me, Your Grace, and please find it within yourself to grant your throne the privilege of being beneath you and serve as your one and only post of power with which you reign from!"

Another satisfied smile stretched at Lucina's lips. She adored it when he said that line. It never got old, not once. Turning back to her prize, she finally lowered her hips onto her throne never stopping until she reached the very base. "Aaah. The perfect fit." She moaned.

Lucina wasted absolutely no time in being subtle or gentle with her approach. After the initial first descent, she quickly shifted gears and began plowing herself recklessly fast atop Robin's hips. When it came to sex, Lucina had a habit of being quite fast and in control. Because of her less active libido compared to her other wives, she was unfortunately quick to cum whenever they were in bed. To compensate, the cobalt queen's solution was to engage in quick, rabid fucks to try and even things out.

Robin gripped onto his queen's hips, trying to keep a grasp on something to anchor his mind as his cock was mercilessly consumed by his lover without rest. He loved how Lucina was nearly an expert at sex to the point where when they ever had an important event ahead, or even a quick moment alone, they could accomplish a satisfying round with no problem at all and still be fixed up in time for whatever they needed to be ready for.

The sound of bed springs straining against the abuse of Lucina's rapid-fire bouncing was the only thing that managed to drown out the lusty moans of both participants. Both of them were grateful they were currently alone, or they would probably have a complaint from Noire and Severa about the noise. Reveling in their privacy and unchained activity, both of them yelled and shouted to their heart's content.

"My queen, I cannot possibly hold out any longer!" Robin cried out as he felt his body tighten and readied itself for release.

"Fool! You will hold fast until your queen demands otherwise!" Lucina turned and shouted. She could feel her own early orgasm nearly at the edge and continued to ride atop her throne. She snaked a hand down between her legs and pinched at her clitoris with two fingers to speed things along. She had no intention of slowing down, so her choice was to speed her own release along.

Robin stood up from the bed, wrapping his arms about Lucina's stomach and resting his face against her back, covered by her extravagant cape. "I... I can't!"

"You WILL, dammit!" Lucina shouted back.

Sweat dripped from Robin's brow as he tried with everything he had to hold himself back. At the same time, Lucina's attention to her sensitive clit brought her just to the point of orgasm. Both of them tensed, their bodies arching forward ever so slightly as they both failed to maintain their endurance and came simultaneously. A frothy mess of see-through white dripped from their loins as they settled down from their spitfire sex session. Both panted with exhausted rather than content. It always felt like they ran an entire mile from their old days of training within the Shepherds every time they were in the bedroom.

Once she caught her breath and regained her composure, Lucina stood up on shaky legs, untying the cape from around her neck and removing her overly decorated crown. "So, a deal is a deal, yes?" She asked, turning to look at her exhausted husband. "Robin?"

When she had turned around, the man had fallen backwards back onto the bed with eyes closed.

"Robin!" Lucina shouted.

"I know, Lucina, a deal is a deal. We'll see your parents tonight, dear. Just... give me a few minutes..."

The princess rolled her eyes at her now asleep husband. This was nothing new to her, but having him fall asleep when they were nearly due to meet her parents for the first time in a while was still frustrating. Still, she took comfort in the fact that he was willing to even go this time. Picking up her scepter that she tossed away, Lucina arranged her garments within her wardrobe for them to be used another time and headed off to the washroom to clean herself up before tonight.


End file.
